tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbuś/Kim ja jestem?
Tak oto kolejne moje opowiadanie. Trochu mnie ponosi, no ale cóż poradzę. Są wakacje a wena zaczęła dopisywać, ale lenia i tak muszę zwalczyć. Bez dłuższego przeciągania zapraszam na 1 rozdział. Rozdział 1 Anna właśnie pakowała ostatnie rzeczy, to miała być jej pierwsza przeprowadzka. Mimo iż cieszyła się z tej przeprowadzki, to również czuła lekki niepokój. Sama nie wiedziała czemu, ale coś mówiło jej, że ta przeprowadzka skończy się źle. - Skarbie chodź musimy już iść-krzyknęła z dołu jej mama. - Już idę-odkrzyknęła. Wzięła swoje bagaże i po chwili była już na dole. Cała rodzina razem wyszła z domu i poszła do samochodu. Gdy już wsiedli do pojazdu rozpoczęła się kilku godzinna jazda. Dziewczyna zaczynała powoli zasypać. Gdy zasnęła śniły jej się jakieś dziwne roboty z różowymi mózgami w środku. Widziała jak porywają jej rodziców i wrzucają do jakiejś dziwnej zielonej mazi. Po wrzuceniu jej rodziców, wzięli ją i również znalazła się w mazi tylko, że czerwonej. Po tym szybko się wybudziła i szybko rozejrzała się. Stwierdziła, że jest dalej w samochodzie z rodzicami. Cicho odetchnęła z ulgą, wyjrzała przez okno i stwierdziła, że są już w Nowym Jorku. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach, samochód zatrzymał się Pod ich nowym domem. Cała rodzina wysiadła z samochodu, wzięła bagaże i weszła do domu. Dziewczyna od razu zaczęła wybierać sobie pokój. W oko wpadł jej dość ciekawie ubarwione pomieszczenie. Ściana, w której były drzwi była koloru czerwonego, na przeciwko pomarańczowego. Po lewej stronie od drzwi niebieskiego, a po prawej fioletowego. Przy niebieskiej ścianie stało łóżko, a na przeciwko drewniana szafa, a obok niej stało biórko. W pomarańczowej ścianie znajdowały się dwa duże okna tworzące drzwi na balkon. Anna z uśmiechem popatrzyła na pomieszczenie, i nie pytając rodziców czy może wziąć ten pokój weszła do niego, i zaczęła wypakowywać swoje rzeczy. Gdy skończyła wszystko wypakowywać, była już 22. W pewnej chwili usłyszała krzyki rodziców. Szybko pobiegła do nich i ją zamurowało. Jej rodziców trzymały roboty, które w brzuchu miały różowe mózgi. Po chwili się ocknęła i próbowała pomóc rodzicą. Niestety ona również została przez nich złapana i wyprowadzana z domu. Zerknęła ostatni raz na pomieszczenie i zobaczyła, że podkładają bomby w kilku miejscach. - Nie-szepnęła otwierając szerzej oczy. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale niestety jej się nie udało. Dziwne roboty wrzucili ich do furgonetki i ruszyli w stronę TCRI. Po kilku minutach jazdy zatrzymali się i wyciągnęli ich z samochodu i razem weszli do środka. W budynku było owiele więcej tych robotów. Po kilku minutach weszli do środka, gdzie znajdowała się jakaś maszyna, a na środku dwa zbiorniki jeden z zieloną mazią drugi z czerwoną. Dziewczyna była w szoku, jakim cudem coś co jej się śniło okazuje się prawdą. Najpierw wzięli jej rodziców i najpierw wrzucili jej matke. Jak wyszła okazało się, że stała się jakąś zmutowaną jaszczurką. Z tatą było tak samo, również był zmutowaną jaszczurką. Dziewczyna patrzyła, na to wszystko z przerażeniem. Następnie wsadzili ich do jakiejś maszyny, która zaczęła pracować. Dziewczyna, była zmuszona patrzeć na to wszystko. Gdy już ustrojstwo zakończyło prace, jej rodzice wyszli odmienieni. Nagle pojawił się jakiś człowiek, który był Shredderem. - Macie służyć mnie-powiedział władczym tonem. - Tak jest Panie-odpowiedzieli równocześnie i mu się skłonili. - Nie!-krzyknęła. Po chwili to ona została wrzucona do czerwonej mazi. Jak wyszła z tego dziwnego mutagenu zauważyła coś bardzo dziwnego. Jak popatrzyła na swoją dłoń to ona ciągle się zmieniała. Gdy spojrzała na swoje ciało zauważyła, że zmienia się w jaszczurkę, Wilczyce i żółwice. Była tym wszystkim strasznie wystraszona. Gdy rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu zauważyłam, że wszyscy są zszokowani. Dziewczyna niewiele myśląc rzuciła się w stronę drzwi, żeby uciec. Zauważyła, że zaraz ją złapią, ale na szczęście udało jej się otworzyć drzwi i zaczęła uciekać. Po kilku chwilach była już na dworze i biegła w jaką kolwiek strone, starając się unikać ludzi. Gdy już unikanie stało się zbyt trudne weszła na schody przeciw pożarowe i ruszyła na dach. Gdy już na nim była, usiadła na środku i skuliła się i zaczęła cicho łkać. Siedziała tak z kilka godzin dalej ulegając przemianą. Po chwili usłyszała grzmot i zaczęło pożądnie padać. Dziewczyna postanowiła gdzieś się schronić, ale nie miała pojęcia gdzie iść. Po kilku minutach zastanawiania się postanowiła zejść do kanałów. Wiedziała, że tam nie powinno nic jej grozić. Nie chętnie zeszła z dachu i rad nie rad weszła do kanałów. Westchnęła cicho rozmyślając gdzie teraz iść. Postanowiła, że pójdzie przed siebie. Szła z kilka godzin gdy natrafiła na jakieś ciemne pomieszczenie. Gdy tam weszła okazało się, że jest tam prąd. - Halo! Jest tam ktoś?-zawołała niepewnie. Ku jej zdziwieniu nikt nie odpowiedział. Niezbyt pewna weszła do środka. W pomieszczeniu panował straszny bałagan, co niezbyt zachęciło dziewczynę do zostania. Ale nie mając innego wyjścia zaczęła tam sprzątać, żeby na jakiś czas zamieszkać. W pewnej chwili usłyszała czyjeś śmiechy i odgłos deskorolki, który się nasilał. W ostatniej chwili znalazła włącznik światła i wyłączyła światło.(powtórzenie wiem) Niestety jedna z tych osób to zauważyła i momentalnie się zatrzymała. - Tam chyba ktoś jest!-zawołał do braci Raphael. - Jesteś pewien?-zapytał się Leo. - Tak jestem pewien! Widziałem jak ktoś gasi światło w tej nie używanej kryjówce-powiedział lekko poirytowany. - No dobra chodźmy to sprawdzić. Dziewczyna to słysząc zaczęła lekko panikować. Nie wiedziała co ma zrobić, a nie miała pojęcia czego może się po nich spodziewać. Zaczęła się cofać w głąb mrocznego pomieszczenia. Gdy tak się cofała natrafiła na jakieś drzwi. Szybko je otworzyła i schowała się w tym pomieszczeniu. Po jednej minucie usłyszała ich kroki i jak włączają światło. Zamknęła oczy i jedynie co robiła, to przytrzymywała drzwi, żeby przypadkiem jej nie znaleźli. - Raph jesteś pewien, że ktoś tu jest?-spytał się Donnie. - Tak jestem pewien!-wrzasnął na cały głos. Anna słysząc ten wrzask podskoczyła wydając cichy pisk. - Ktoś tam jest-powiedział Mikey wskazując na drzwi. - No pięknie-pomyślała sobie i szukała miejsca do ukrycia się. Zanim jednak zdołała się ukryć drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem przez co dziewczyna wrzasnęła i zaczęła się znowu przemieniać. Mutanty widząc to patrzyli na nią zszokowanym wzrokiem. Widzieli po niej, że się strasznie boi. Leo zrobił jeden krok do przodu, ale ona szybko się cofnęła. Z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy, Leo widząc to podszedł do niej pewniej i starł z jej policzka łzy. Dziewczyna już tak bardzo się nie bała, ale łzy dalej płynęły. Anna mimo iż go nie znała przytuliła się do niego i bardziej się rozpłakała. Mutant widząc to, był trochę zszokowany, ale również ją przytulił starając się uspokoić dziewczynę. Reszta również na to wszystko patrzyła dalej zszokowana. No to mamy pierwszy rozdział opowiadania. U góry macie jak wygląda Anna w postaci człowieka i mutanta/tek. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Rozdział 2 Szok im nie mijał i dalej nie mieli pojęcia co z nią robić. Dziewczyna dalej wtulała się w Leonarda już o wiele spokojniejsza, ale niestety przemiany nie ustały. - Wszystko dobrze?-zapytał się nie pewnie Leo. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego czerwonymi oczami od płaczu i cicho westchnęła spuszczając głowę. - Chyba tak-mruknęła zrozpaczona i wystraszona. Każdy w dalszym ciągu wpatrywał się w nią z szokiem. Ona zaś nie pewnie podniosła głowę i z lekkim strachem wpatrywała się w mutanty, które przed nią stały. Nie była pewna co robić, nie miała gdzie uciec, czuła się strasznie bezbronna. - Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobimy-szepnął Leo kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Ona popatrzyła się na jego rękę, a później wpatrywała się w jego oczy. Patrzyła tak jakiś czas, ale po chwili spuściła zarumieniona wzrok. - Gdzie mieszkasz?-zapytał się dotąd milczący Donnie. - ehm ja już nie mam domu-szepnęła i łzy zaczęły znowu płynąc. Żółwie to słysząc lekko się zszokowali. Pomijając przemiany, mogła by żyć wśród ludzi spokojnie. - Jak to już nie masz domu?-ponownie zapytał się Donnie mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna się nie rozpłacze. Anna zastanawiała się czy aby na pewno im o wszystkim powiedzieć. Nie była pewna w dalszym ciągu, czy może im ufać. Mimo wszystko odważyła się opowiedzieć o wszystkim co zaszło. - Eh dzisiaj razem z rodzicami przyjechaliśmy do Nowego Jorku, gdy się wypakowywałam przyszli do naszego domu jakieś roboty z różowymi mózgami. Porwali nas a dom wysadzili. Zmutowali mnie w jakiejś czerwonej mazi a moich rodziców w zielonej i wyprali im mózgi-szepnęła cicho i łzy znowu spłynęły jej po policzkach. Szybko je starła cicho wzdychając, nie umiała przyzwyczaić się do tych przemian. - Czyli kraangowie mają nowy mutagen-szepnął Donnie. Widać było, że Leonardo nad czymś się zastanawia tylko nikt do końca nie był pewny nad czym może rozmyślać choć zapewne dotyczyło to dziewczyny. - Choć z nami pomyślimy co dalej robić. Dobrze?-powiedział Leo spoglądając na dziewczynę. - Ehm no dobrze-szepła nie pewnie, dalej wpatrując się w nich. Wszyscy wyszli z pomieszczenia, a ona wyszła na samym końcu skulona z wystraszonym spojrzeniem. Żółw w pomarańczowej bandanie spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem. - Nie bój się, przy nas nic ci nie grozi. A my nic ci nie zrobimy-powiedział z uśmiechem najmłodszy kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała tylko odwzajemniła uśmiech powoli się uspokajając. Mimo iż ich nie znała to czuła, że może im zaufać. Gdy już była spokojna, na jej twarzy pokazał się duży uśmiech. Mimo tego co przeżyła czuła się dobrze. Po kilku minutach doszli do kryjówki. Dziewczyna nie pewnie weszła do pomieszczenia rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem. Musiała przyznać, że niesamowicie się urządzili. Ci co by byli tu przyprowadzeni gdy spali na pewno by nie powiedzieli, że to miejsce jest w kanałach. - Muszę przyznać, że pięknie się tu urządziliście-szepła uśmiechnięta wodząc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. - Podoba ci się tu?-zapytał z uśmiechem Mikey. - Heh tak i to bardzo-szepła zachwycona. W jednej chwili z dojo wyszedł sensei żółwi, spoglądając na dziewczynę. Anna widząc jak ją obserwuje lekko spanikowała i jej przemiany bardziej się nasiliły. - Moi synowie do dojo i ty tak samo-zwrócił się do nich ze spokojem. Wszyscy ruszyli do dojo, zastanawiając się co może chcieć sensei. Jednego mogli być pewni, że to dotyczy dziewczyny. Każdy stanął przed senseiem, a dziewczyna z lekką obawą się w niego wpatrywała. - Kim ona jest Leonardo?-zapytał się ze spokojem W głosie. - Senseiu to jest-i w tej chwili przerwał bo nie wiedział jak ona ma na imię. - Nazywam się Anna-szepnęła nie pewnie widząc, że jej nowy znajomy nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć. Ich sensei spojrzał na nią i dokładnie się przyjrzał jej przemianą. - Zmutowałaś się? Stąd te przemiany prawda?-powiedział spokojnym głosem . - T-tak, jeszcze nad nimi nie panuje-powiedziała już pewniejszym głosem. Sensei żółwi chwilę się zamyślił, spoglądając na dziewczynę. - Będziesz mieszkać z nami i będziesz trenowała pod moim okiem. Pomogę ci opanować te przemiany-powiedział poważnym tonem. - Dobrze-powiedziała ciszej z lekkim szokiem. - Leonardo pokaż jej wolne pokoje-znowu zwrócił się do żółwia z niebieską bandaną. - Dobrze Sensei-odpowiedział mu spokojnym tonem. - Ale najpierw przedstawcie się jej moi synowie-powiedział domyślając, się że ona nie zna ich po imieniu. - Ja jestem Leonardo-powiedział z uśmiechem. - Raphael-powiedział pewnym siebie głosem. - Donatello - Michelangelo w skrócie Mikey-powiedział jej z przyjaznym uśmiechem. - Moje imię już znacie-powiedziała z uśmiechem już całkowicie uspokojna. Wszyscy się do niej przyjaźnie uśmiechnęli, a ona odwzajemniła zadowolona uśmiech. - Chodź Anna-powiedział Leo z uśmiechem z chęcią pokazania jej pokojów. Dziewczyna z lekkim uśmiechem ruszyła za nim rozglądając się dookoła z zachwytem. Bardzo podobało jej się to miejsce. Leonardo zatrzymał się koło trzech wolnych pokoi, ale dziewczyna tego nie zauważyła i przypadkowo na niego wpadła. - Ehm przepraszam-powiedziała lekko rumieniąc się. - Nic się nie stało-powiedział z uśmiechem. Anna stanęła, żeby nie upaść i spóściła wzrok zawstydzona lekko. - Tu masz trzy wolne pokoje-powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.-wybierz, który ci się najbardziej podoba. - Dobrze-uśmiechła się lekko. Gdy oglądała pokoje nie wiedziała, który wybrać bo każdy był cudowny. Ale najbardziej spodobał się jej trzeci pokój. - wybiorę ten-uśmiechnęła się radośnie będąc w trzecim pokoju. - Jak ci się podoba to dobrze-uśmiechnął się lekko- i muszę już iść, później przyjdę. Dobrze? - Dobrze-odwzajemniła uśmiech. Chłopak wyszedł z pokoju zmierzając w stronę dojo na trening, a Anna położyła się na łóżko wykończona. Mimo zmęczenia zaczęła rozmyślać o całym tym dniu i co się wydarzyło. Po kilku minutach rozmyślania zasnęła z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Oto kolejny rozdział! Wiem długo trzeba czekać, ale wena nie zawsze współpracuje. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba ten rozdział. Heh ten rozdział trochu kiepski bo za dużo powtórzeń. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania